


Erotyczne fantazje 146

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 146

Weiss zagłębiła się jej członkiem w całości, do wnętrza kobiecości swojej liderki, penetrując dziewczynę, głębokimi i gwałtownymi ruchami, nie dając jej chwili na odetchnięcie.

Po krótkim czasie nasienie, wypełniło całe wnętrze rozpalonej cipki Ruby. Srebrnooka dziewczyna wydała z siebie jęk rozkoszy i wyprężyła się, czując jak ciepła i gęsta substancja wypełnia jej wnętrze.


End file.
